This invention relates to an improved spinning toy. While spinning tops themselves are not new (Boyer, U.S. Pat. No. 593,173; Koscialowski, U.S. Pat. No. 656,771; Hyne, U.S. Pat. No. 661,052; Duncan, U.S. Pat. No. 1,108,725; Samour, U.S. Pat. No. 1,419,690; Kieler, U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,272; Petrosky, U.S. Pat. No. 1,811,022; Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,514) most are directed to specific purposes, improvements, and designs.
It is the object of this invention to provide a high quality spinning toy that can not only spin on either end, but whose primary flywheel can spin when placed on its side or handle while the handle remains stationary, and will right itself on end from the side position, and will right itself when tossed on a surface with sufficient spin; that provides for a comfortable, quick, and efficient spinning and rewinding arrangement; and that can still be used as a hand-held reversible spinning toy.
Other objects and features of the invention and the manner in which it achieves its purpose will be appreciated from the following description and the accompanying drawings which exemplify the invention, it being understood that changes may be made in the specific apparatus disclosed herein without departing from the essentials of the invention set forth in the appended claims.